The Wedding Plans - Part 3: A Missing Guest
by Im a Castle fan
Summary: A simple story of Beckett and Castle continuing to plan their wedding. This time, Castle and Beckett discuss a certain someone missing from the wedding. This will be connected to several other one-shots. If you like it, leave a review or visit me on my tumblr at imacastlefan.


Disclaimer: No, Castle is not mine.

Originally written: November 5 & 6, 2013

Author's Note: I wrote this before Disciple aired, so Castle does not know that his father is an assassin for the CIA, he just thinks that Jackson is an agent.

Author's Note2: Also, I know that this isn't as good as my first two stories, but I felt that this was as good as I could get it.

**The Wedding Party**

**Part III: A Missing Guest**

"So, Castle. Do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?" Kate said, looking up from her notebook.

"Whatever you want love," he said, not looking up from the tomato that he was cutting up.

"Rick," she said, standing up from the new leather couch in the living room and making her way over to him. "This is not just about what I want. This is our wedding. Ours! Your opinion and wants are just as important as mine are."

"But…" he started.

"But nothing! Would you like it better if we said what we wanted at the same time?"

"On three?" he looked up into her eyes.

"On three," she nodded.

"One, two, three," they said together. "small," again together. The couple stared at each other.

Kate was the first to break. Giggling, she said "A small wedding it is." Turning, she made her way back to the couch. "So obviously the boys, Lanie, Maddie and Alexis are invited. Martha is too. We'll send one to my dad…"

At the mention of her father, Castle's attention faded from the conversation and turned to his personal thoughts. Would his father be there? Would he come in disguise? Or maybe silently slip in after the ceremony has started. Would he congratulate them? Would they even know if it was him if he came? _'I'll have to tell Alexis to keep an eye out'_ he thought.

"Babe? Rick, did you hear me?" Kate spoke more loudly. "What has you so distracted that you didn't even notice me making a joke about Captain Gates coming to our wedding? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine," he breathed, going back to chopping the tomatoes.

"No, you're not. Rick," she called, "Castle!" he didn't respond. "Sweetie, come over here. Come sit beside me," she waved him over. When he still didn't budge from behind the counter, she threw in "Rick. Please, come here," along with her puppy-eye look; the one she knew he could not resist.

Slowly, Castle shuffled out from behind the kitchen counter over to where Beckett was sitting in the living room.

"Rick? What's got you so distracted?" Kate asked again.

"Nothing," he turned back towards the kitchen.

"Wait! Wait, wait," she grabbed his arm and stood up beside him. "Rick, we're getting married, right? No more secrets. So please! Something's bothering you. I want to know what."

"I was thinking about my dad," he murmured, almost so softly that Beckett didn't hear him.

"Oh," she said. Wordlessly, she sat back down on the couch and pulled her fiancé along with her.

After several empty moments passed, Caste let out a sigh. "I want him to be there," he whispered. "I want him at our wedding, celebrating with us. I want him to help us set it up, to give me a pep-talk before I walk down that aisle to wait for you," he let out another sigh. "It's not fair," his voice wavered. "It's not fair, Kate. I just met him. I just found out who he was, what he did, what he looked like, even what he sounded like. It's not fair," by now full-out tears were streaming down his face.

"I know baby. I know," she said, pulling Castle in for a hug. Brushing her fingers through his hair over and over again, she kept repeating those words in his ear. Every once in a while, she would through in an "I'm sorry" to try and comfort the man that she loved.

After sometime passed, Rick sat up. As in remembering where he was and who he was with, he quickly wiped away any stray tears. Taking a deep breath, he said "I just want him there so badly. And I know that he won't be able to come because of the job, or that even if he does he won't be able to tell us that he was there, but I want him there nonetheless.

"I can't tell you how many times I dreamt of him being there, being introduced to you and Alexis. And, oh gosh, what I wouldn't give to see my mother and my father talk to each other and know who the person actually was. I've always wanted a full family, and even when it's so close… so close. I still can't get to it," his eyes started to well up again.

Once more, Kate took Castle into her arms and combed his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. She shifted until she was lying on the couch with him lying on top of her. "It'll be okay, babe. Somehow, it'll be okay," she whispered. After some time passed, Kate looked down and realized that Castle had fallen asleep. Kissing the top of his head, she murmured "I'll make sure of it."


End file.
